Azusa Finds Her True Love
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Azusa thinks she loves Yui but then she finds out Yui likes someone else thanks to this one person she finds out she really loves-Who is this 'person? Only one way to find out


Ok, this is my first fanfic and Its about K-on and I hope ya likes it!

* * *

><p>Azusa sighed as she walked back to her home. She was always alone most times because Mio had Ristu, Yui had Ui, and Mugi usually when to Sawako. She never had someone there for her , sure she could go to anyone of them but...Shes not as close to all of them as they are with each other. Before Azusa knew it, it started to poor down rain.<p>

Azusa gave a low 'huff' and started to run towards her home. When she got there she took off her shoes and started to squeeze some of the water out of her clothes and hair. When she was done she got a towel and dyed off. She went to her room and changed clothes. she changed into a plain white work shirt with short blue jeans. When she was all dried and warmed up she walked to the living room and flopped on the couch turning on the T.V. After a few minutes Azusa started to doze off. She slept for about 15 minutes until her door bell rang. She groaned a bit. It rang again followed by a few knocks. Azusa sighed and go up

"Coming!" She said as she opened the door. She was shocked to she Jun soaked from head to toe. "J-Jun-chan..." Azusa shook her head "Common in! Lets get you dried up!" She led Jun to the bathroom and gave her a towel.

"You need to take off your wet clothes and dry up, I'll go find some clothes you can wear." After she said that Azusa ran to her room and started digging through her clothes drawers. She found a dark blue shirt and come khaki shorts that could fit Jun. Then she ran back to the bathroom where Jun was. She walked through the door and saw Jun unbuttoning her shirt. Azusa blushed deeply then set the clothed on the sink counter and bowed, Jun blinked a few times.

"G-gomen!" Then Azusa ran out the bathroom closing the door behind her. After Jun was finished she walked out the bathroom and looked for Azusa. She found her laying on the couch watching T.V. She walked to the end of the couch where Azusa's feet where, she lifted them up sat down and set them on her lap.

She looked over and Azusa who kept her eyes on the T.V "Azusa-chan...Sorry about the bother but-"

She got cut off when Azusa's cell phone rang. Azusa looked at the screen, it was Yui the air head of the group.

Azusa sighed "Gomen Jun-chan. I have to take this." Then she clicked talk and walked to another room. Yui and Azusa talked for a few minutes and then they bid their farewells.

Azusa put her phone away, sat down next to Jun and looked at her "Gomen...So, what were you going to-" Before she could finish a pair of warm soft lips crashed onto hers. Azusa went wide eye with shock. It took her a while to process what Jun just did. When she did she pushed Jun away from her making Jun fall off the couch.

Azusa was furious but she didn't know why "G-GET OUT NOW!" She yelled

Jun stood up "W-wait Azusa l-let me explain..."

Azusa shook her head "No! Just...Just get out!"

Jun was about to say something but her mouth wouldn't obey her. She didn't know what else to do so she just ran out.

The next day Azusa went to school but Jun wasn't their. Her club members asked her what was wrong but she didn't tell them. They left her alone after that because they knew she could fix it. The same went with Ui. Jun didn't come the next day either or the next. It ended up to be a week until she showed up (on a Friday). She kept a blank expression on her face and didn't talk to anyone. When the last bell rang for the students to leave everyone in their class left, but they stayed.

Jun saw Azusa stand up so she walked over to her "Azusa-chan I-I'm sorry for what i have done." Then she tried to pun a hand on Azusas shoulder but she smacked it away. Jun looked down "Gomen..."

They stood in silence for a while till Azusa spoke "Why...Why did you have to do that?"

Jun looked down "I..I don't know. I just couldn't control myself."

Azusa started to cry a little "B-but now everything is so weird and uncomfortable between us!"

Jun shook her head "Everything was uncomfortable before this happened! You Just didn't see it!"

Azusa looked at her confused with tears in her eyes "H-how?"

Jun sighed "B-because I Lo-...Love you and when im around you I get a weird feeling. I Don`t know what to do no matter what I do my feelings for you just wont go away." Jun looked around then back at Azusa "I-I was wondering...About the other day why were you so angry with me...?"

Azusa blushed remembering what happened "O-oh...Well when Yui called me...She kind of asked me out on a date..."

Jun felt heart broken but was able to choke out "A-ah...I understand I didn't mean to ...I mean like I didn't know and all..."

Azusa was about to say something till Yui burst in the room and glomped Azusa "Azu-nyan~ when are you gonna come and eat cake with us~?

Azusa blushed while Jun glared at the air-head "I was just inviting Jun-chan to come since her club meeting was canceld..."

Yui looked at Jun making her stop glaring and smile "Yeah Jun-chan~! You can come too."

Jun nodded and followed Yui and Azusa to the club room. Every time Yui cuddled Azusa Jun had to greet her teeth so she wouldn't have a burst out. When the club activities where over Jun was rubbing her jaw from all the greeting. They all walked to the corner where they all had to seperate. Mio and Ritsu was the first to go then Mugi so that left Jun, Yui, and Azusa.

Yui had her weird smile then kissed Azusa for a few seconds making Jun jealous as heck. "See you tomorrow Azu-nyan~." Then she ran off waving.

Azusa gave a small wave back and looked at Jun who was glaring at the running Yui. "J-Jun-chan?"

Jun shook her head and looked at Azusa "Oh...Sorry about that."

Azusa smiled shyly "Its ok...and I want talk about uh...Your feelings if you dont mind."

Jun nodded and followed Azusa to her house. When they got to Azusas house they took their shoes off and went to Azusas room. Azusa sat on the bed while Jun stood in front of the door. They both were nervous.

Azusa broke the silence "W-when did you start to...you know like me?"

Jun blushed when she heard that "U-uh...W-when I first meet you...You looked so beautiful...I denied my feelings at first but then...I just accepted them.."

Azusa blushed and looked surprised "Really...?"

"Yeah... Kinda cheesy huh?" Jun smiled

"N-no not at all!" Azusa said shaking her head

A few minutes of silence past till Jun sighed and sat next to Azusa.

"Look...I didn't mean to mess things up this bad...So can you just forget what happened with me and you?" But then Azusa made one of those Innocent faces that always made Jun want her more. Then Jun started to notice Azusas smooth lips. Jun licked her lips and was about to lose it.

Azusa put her hand on Juns cheek and moved her thumb back a forth "Listen Jun-chan I-"

She was cut off once again by Juns lips. Jun knew she was gonna try and push her away again so she just pined her down to the bed. She kept kissing her until she ran out of breath then she kissed down Azusas jaw line. Then down her neck and kept whispering "Sorry." She held Azusa hands above her with one hand while she used her other hand to unbutton her school jacket and blouse. Azusa had on a plain white bra with the clip on the front 'Taking this off will be easy now.' Jun thought She uncliped the bra and started at Azusas breast. They were small and perky. She didn't pay attention to what Azusa was saying while she got closer to her nipples. Jun started to suck, lick, and nibble Azusas right nipple as she messages the other one with one of her hands. After a few moments her nipples started to get hard so she started to lick, suck, and nibble he left nipple. After she was done with them she started to kiss down Azusas stomach. She kissed lower and lower until she reached her skirt. She smirked and pulled Azusa panties and Skirt down to where she could see her clit. She moved Azusas legs to the side. She was about to stick her fingers into her until she saw that Azusa was still intact. 'She...she never masturbated...ever?'

Jun gulped and let go of Azusa standing up "A-...Azusa I-im really sorry. I...You...," Jun turned towards the door facing away from Azusa "I understand if you don't want to be my friend...after I did these...Unforgivable actions on you..." Jun was about to leave until she felt arms around her waist.

Azusa started to speak with a soft angel-like voice "J-Jun...Don`t leave...Please."

Jun hesitated for a while but manged to get out "H-hai."

That night Jun and Azusa slept next to each other (They didn't have sex) It was like nothing happened the past weeks.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Next Morning ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Jun was the first up. She saw Azusa and remembered what happened the night before, she blushed deeply. She got out the bed and walked out the bedroom door. She was going to get something to drink until the doorbell rang. She knew Azusa was asleep so she went to answer it. She opened the door and ended up on the floor with someone yelling "Azu-nayn~!"

Jun groaned and looked at the person on her, It was Yui "Azusa is in her room sleep. If you don't mind but can you get off me?"

Yui looked at Jun and blushed "Oh! Your not my Azu-nayn!" Then she jumped off Jun and helped her up.

Yui walked to Azusa room while Jun went back to the kitchen. She poured Herself some apple juice into a glass cup and started to walk to the couch. When Jun was half way there she heard a scream and almost dropped the glass. Jun put it onto the table and ran to Azusas room. When she got there Yui was standing next to the bed and Azusa was sitting up covering her chest with the blanket.

Yui glared at Jun "What happened to Azusa!Why doesn't she have a bra on? And why is her jacket and shirt unbuttoned!"

She used a seriouse tone and she didn't us the 'Nyan' at the end of Azusas name, that frighted Jun a little. "Uh...I...She was hot so...," She looked at Azusa who looked worried. Azusa looked at Jun and mouthed 'Tell her the truth.' Jun nodded.

She looked back at Yui "I...I did that to Azusa-chan."

Yui looked like she was going to punch something but she just shoved past Jun and ran out the house slamming the door behind her.

Jun looked at Azusa "I-I'll fix this, OK? I make sure you and Yui are back together by the end of the day."

Before Azusa could say something Jun took off after Yui. When she stepped out the front door the rain was just pouring down. She didn't care if she got shocked because she was doing this for Azusa. She nodded and thought 'For Azusa-chan!' Then she ran after Yui who was just a half a mile away. When she got close enough to Yui she grabbed the bottom of her sleeve and pulled her back.

"Look...I know you and Azusa are dating and im sorry for what I did. I don't want you to break up with Azusa and I know you love her very-"

Before she could say anymore Yui had covered her mouth with her hand and said "Dont say it like you know what i'm feeling." She said it in a hurt but cold voice.

Jun moved her hand "What do you mean?"

Yui looked around "Azusa is kinda like the person I like. She looks like her, acts like her, and thinks like her, but shes not her." After that was said Yui was in tears.

Jun thought for a second then it hit her...she mumbled "Y-your in love with Mio-senpai ...but shes dating Ritsu-senpai ..."

Yui nodded "Yeah so don't say something you don't know about."

Jun looked at her "Well, I kinda do...When I found out you and Azusa was dating it broke my heart...and I didnt know what to do...I just acted without thinking," Then she paused for a second and continued "B-but you cant do this to Azusa! She never did anything to devurve this...a-and you shuoldnt play with her like this...She needs someone who can love her."Jun had meant every word she just said.

She was going to continue untill arms wrapped around her waist...It was Azusa "A-Azusa! You shouldnt be out here! Its pooring down rain you might catch a cold!" Jun said worried.

She felt Azusa shake her head "I...Thank you...For what you said a-and I agree with you... Y-Yui-Senpie shouldnt have dont that to me..." Her voice was shakie like she just got done crying.

A few minutes past...Jun felt Azusa grip weakin she got worried so she turned around and looked at Azusa. She had grown pale and she was shvering. Then she fainted and Jun paniced.

She wrapped her arms around her making sure Azusa wouldnt fall "O-oi! Azusa-chan are you OK!" She looked over her shoulder at Yui she seemed worried "C-common! We gotta get her to the house!"

Yui nodded and followed Jun as she carried Azusa Bridal style. They ran to Azusa's home while the ran hit them. Jun tried her best to to keep the ran from hitting Azusa's face while she ran.

When Yui and Jun got to the house they ran to Azusas room. Jun told Yui to get some towels from the bathroom while she got Azusa in her pajamas. Yui came back in with two towels and dried Azusa's hair. When they were done they sat down leaning on a wall next to each other. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Yui spoke.

"I-im sorry." She said it softly so Jun could bearly hear it.

Jun looked at her then turned back to Azusa "Yeah, I know you are."

More silenced pass, Jun looked at Yui "Did you know what you were doing when you started this whole thing with Azusa?"

Yui nodded and Jun continued "Did you know it was wrong? That it would hurt Azusa-chan as much as it did?"

Yui hugged her knees and rested her head on them, "At the start it didnt feel like it was...I thought it would help me and her. I never knew it would hurt her...and I didnt think she would find out so soon."

Jun glared at her "So how long have you been tricking her into thinking you actually 'like' her?"

Yui sighed "I havent been tricking her..."

"Then what would you call it?" Jun said a little too hatefully than she wanted it to sound.

Yui didnt say anything, she couldnt. She didnt know what to say Jun had been right the whole time. "L-look Jun-chan...I didnt know what else to do."

Jun was filled with anger but kept her cool "Thats what you think...You could have done anything else than what you did do. You hurt someone dear to you thats the worst thing you could have done to her too. You messed with her head and thats low Yui...Ritsu wouldnt even dont something like that."

Yui flinched a little. She never knew Jun could be so cold "I know what I did was wrong and I feel teribble. I hope Azusa-chan could forgive me and I hope you could too. It might seem like im asking for too much but its the truth."

Yui watched Azusa for a minute "I-I think I should leave." Then she said goodbye to Jun who just ignored her and kept her eyes on Azusa then left.

Half and hour pasted then Jun saw Azusa trying to sit up. She ran next to her side and help her. She kept her arms warpped around Azusa while she sat.

Azusa looked at Jun and hugged her"T-thanks for helping me..."

Jun carefully hugged Azusa back trying not to hurt her "No problem...and Im sorry...for the things i've done."

Azusa backed up a little so that her and Jun were face to face making Jun blush a little. "You dont have to be sorry, you helped me see Yui was just using me for her own good...You also helped me see somthing else too."

Jun looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

Azusa smiled shyly at Jun and moved closer to where their forehead touched "You helped me see the person I really loved." She whispered and pecked Jun's lips.

Jun blushed deeply "R-really?"

Azusa nodded and pulled Jun closer resting her head on Juns shoulder "Yes...Really and I want us to... Be togeather." She said the last to words quietly because of her emmbressment.

Jun didnt no what came over her because she just started to cry. "A-Azusa!" Then she barired her heda in the curck of Azusas neck. It took her a few minutes to pull her self togeather.

Jun backed away looking at Azusa "I love you." She kissed her softly.

Azusa smiled and blushed "I love you too." They lied down staring into each others eyes as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>Welp Thats It Hope You Liked It<p> 


End file.
